1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pegboard game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pegboard game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to manipulate peg members about a game board in an effort to reach a first destination to create a king designation among the pegs and subsequently direct the pegs to an opposing player's home spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pegboard game apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of individuals and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,993; 4,522,408; 4,239,230; and 3,693,976.
The instant invention sets forth a new and distinct pegboard structure to direct game tokens of pegs throughout a game board having prenumbered and predesignated spaces and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.